Wish You Were Here
by SuperDash1
Summary: Desearía volver a tocar tu piel, volver a decirte te amo. Desearía no haberte echo lo que te hice. (DashXSoarin) Song-Fic, canción: Wish You Were Here, autora: Avril Lavigne


_**HIII, okay, hoy os traigo mi primer Song-Fic, que va dedicado a Dashie y Soarin ^^. La canción se titula: Wish You Were Here, Autora: Avril Lavigne. Me encanta! *-* es mi ídolo .. y comencemos. **_

_I can be tough __  
__I can be strong __  
__But with you __  
__It's not like that at all __  
__There's a girl __  
__That gives a shit __  
__Behind this wall __  
__You just walk through it_

P.O.V DASH

Habían pasado meses desde que rompí con mi estúpido ex-novio. Yo le amaba a más no poder, y él también a mi, o eso creo.

Pero lo único que él quería de mi, era mi cuerpo. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, hice una cosa horrible, y por eso ahora él esta en el hospital.

_And I remember __  
__All those crazy things you said __  
__You let them running through my head __  
__You're always there __  
__You're everywhere __  
__But right I wish you were here_

¿Por qué me siento mal? Porque resulta que los rumores de que él me engañaba y que no me quería eran mentiras, él me amaba, y yo también a él.

Aun recuerdo todas las cosas tan locas que decía, las cuales siempre me sacaban una sonrisa. Ahora esas palabras están corriendo libremente por mi cabeza, sin correa.

Él siempre estaba hay cuando le necesitaba, era mi todo y mi nada.

Como desearía que no estuviera en el hospital, y que estuviera aquí conmigo.

_All those crazy things we did __  
__Didn't think about __  
__Just went with it __  
__You're always there __  
__You're everywhere __  
__But right now I wish you were here_

Siempre hacíamos cosas locas, él me enseño a romper las reglas, aunque yo ya lo hiciera antes de conocerle. Le echo demasiado de menos como para pensar en él.

No puedo llorar, ya que no soy una chica débil. Solo esperó que se recupere pronto, y que vuelva aquí conmigo.

_Damn, damn, damn __  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here __  
__I wish you were here __  
__Damn, damn, damn __  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near __  
__I wish you were here_

Hoy he ido a visitarle, y para mi sorpresa me ha dirigido la palabra. Yo me he disculpado, a la vez que he derramado lágrimas como nunca antes.

Me has dicho que no debía llorar, que lo entendías. Entendías por lo que pase, y en ese momento…, me sentía llena de felicidad.

_I love the way you are __  
__It's who I am __  
__Don't have to try hard __  
__We always say, say like it is __  
__And the truth is that I really miss_

Me dijiste que me perdonabas, y que cuando salieras del hospital, iríamos a cualquier sitio juntos. Ahora te amo mas que nunca.

Eres tan generoso, tan simpático. Soy muy afortunada de tener a un hombre así. A un hombre que me quiere por ser lo que soy.

No me quieres por ser femenina ni nada por el estilo. Me quieres porque sabes lo que soy.

_All those crazy things you said __  
__You let them running through my head __  
__You're always there __  
__You're everywhere __  
__But right I wish you were here __  
__All those crazy things we did __  
__Didn't think about __  
__Just went with it __  
__You're always there __  
__You're everywhere __  
__But right now I wish you were here_

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en un banco, llorando a más no poder. Lo siento tanto por él.

Él ya no esta, y todo por mi culpa. Los médicos dijeron que había dejado de respirar, y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Damn, damn, damn __  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here __  
__I wish you were here __  
__Damn, damn, damn __  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near __  
__I wish you were here ___

_No, I don't wanna let go __  
__I just wanna to let you to know __  
__That I never wanna let go_

Es increíble, has vuelto a respirar, y ya has salido del hospital. Prometo no dejarme llevar por los cotilleos de la gente, y siempre estar a tu lado.

_Damn, damn, damn __  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here __  
__I wish you were here __  
__Damn, damn, damn __  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near __  
__I wish you were here._

Eres el mejor novio que una chica pueda tener, _Soarin._

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se me da bien hacer Songs-Fics? ¿O no debería hacer nunca más? Bueno, bueno, si este fic llega a tener 5 o más reviews, hago un Song-Fic a todos los que hayan comentado, BESOS.**_


End file.
